The Sparrow and the Rose
by Latanya
Summary: Has Captain Jack Sparrow finally met his match in a famous pirate captain who goes by the name Morgan Rose? Will passion overcome dislike as they set off across the Caribbean in a series of adventures.
1. Chapter One: The storm is coming

**The Sparrow and the Rose**

**By Latanya**

**…………………………………**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean though I'm almost certain that Captain Jack Sparrow has a strong hold on my poor soul now… he won't let me have a moment's rest. This is my second POTC fic though I'm slowly planning and drafting out a third, which is an alternate reality one. I own anything that is not already owned, the plot belongs to the main characters and the ships belong to their captains. NOTE: Morgance is a Celtic name meaning 'sea-dweller' and I chose it because of the meaning.__

Chapter One: The storm is coming.__

            Staring at the dark clouds building on the horizon, the pirate captain turned to her first mate and shrugged. He raised an eyebrow, nodding once before racing off to help the rest of the crew prepare for the storm. Turning back to observe the storm for a little longer, she took a deep breath and hoped that it didn't turn out to be as serious as it looked to be. Already the wind had picked up, causing the ships sails to billow and the ship to travel that bit faster. Taking her place at the helm, the captain took over the job of fighting with the wheel and gave the man who'd been doing it for her a chance to have a break.

            "Morgance!" Her best friend and first mate mad his way over to her, his brown eyes filled with worry. "Lass, that storm's blowing us towards the reef. Our best chance is to try and swing around towards Tortuga."

            She growled, "Ye want me to bring the Wave Dancer into the area where the Black Pearl is often to be found? How many times has Barbossa tried to kill me? He doesn't want any ship around that is easily as fast as his own."

            "But ye'll lose the Wave Dancer to the reef! We can't safely navigate through the rocks to safety and our best bet is to change course now. Tortuga is the closest port to our position." He grabbed her arm and shook her.

            "No Angus, I can't do that."

            Angus shook her again, "Ye have to! None of us wants to meet the Black Pearl and her cursed crew but anything is better then certain death if we hit those rocks and the reef."

            Taking a deep breath again, Morgance nodded, "We'll try for Tortuga then Angus, I don't want to loose me ship or me life or the lives of me crew. I just hope that Barbossa is somewhere else when we get there."

            Shouting out orders to the crew, Angus smiled at her, "Ye made the right choice Morgance, and I hope ye know it. Life means more then death."

            "Let's just hope the royal navy isn't waiting for us before we reach Tortuga. Commodore Norrington holds a good long grudge and our little attack on the Interceptor last year didn't have him in a good mood." She returned the smile, fingering the plain gold pendant hanging from a chain around her neck.

            The pendent was a flat gold disk with a picture of a sparrow flying over a field of roses engraved on it. Morgance's father had had it made for her sixteenth birthday, the day she decided to become a pirate like her mother's brother was. That was fourteen years ago and her father was long since dead, leaving her the sole heir to the Rosewater estate and their fortune. Her full name was Lady Morgance Rosewyn, a Duchess of England though she was known among the pirate circles as Morgan Rose, captain of the Wave Dancer. Her crew was mainly Irish and Scottish with a few Spaniards and Frenchmen and one or two buccaneers from Tortuga; and the Wave Dancer was an enigmatic ship that very rarely preyed on anything in the Caribbean area.

            Many people said it was because Morgan Rose had had a large number of run in's with the royal navy of the area but a handful of people knew the truth. Captain Barbossa of the Black Pearl didn't want a ship that rivaled his own in the Caribbean and if the Wave Dancer was sighted in the Caribbean, her was soon on her tail with cannons ready to blow her down to Davy Jones Locker. What the captain and crew of the Wave Dancer didn't know is that the original captain of the Black Pearl was back in control and that Barbossa and his crew of miscreants were all dead. If they had known, they would have soon taken over the Caribbean.

            Looking at her, Angus could tell that she was thinking about something, "A shilling for ye thoughts Capt'n."

            "I was thinking about Tortuga and what she'd have to offer us this time. Hopefully the crew won't get into any fights I can't get them out of and hopefully the royal navy hasn't managed to move in and take over like they did with Port Royal." She replied distantly. 

            He knew it was hard for her to think about the changes that had been made to Port Royal since her uncle Richard had been a pirate who had sailed out of Port Royal. Making a noise, Angus hurried off, leaving Morgance to control the ship's direction. The entire crew had a lot of faith in her skill and Morgance knew their lives depended on her legendary skills as a sailor, as a navigator and as a captain. Their faith resided not in god but in their loyal captain.

            Humming an old sailors song to herself, Morgance kept her eyes directed towards their destination. If she had it her way, the storm would blow itself out before they reached Tortuga so that they wouldn't have to dock at the infamous pirate port. Every single time one of the crew approached her, Morgance told him or her – being that there were a total of five women sailors aboard the Wave Dancer – that everything was fine so long as the ship held out in the right direction.

            When the edge of the storm reached them, the crew was ready for it. They were far enough away as not to have to worry too much about the reef that they'd been concerned about before. Morgance's skill and determination had saved them from total destruction though the storm still did some damage. 

            "Morgance, ye be a true wonder!" Angus came over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Ye 'ave reinforced the crew's belief that ye are invincible. Well done. Now if we can only reach Tortuga without taking any more damage to those sails, we should be fine."

            Her brown eyes were glittering with joy at having avoided the reef and the main destructiveness of the storm. "The Dancer will hold up that far Angus and ye know it. My ship is a tough girl who's taken worse beatings in her life and no doubt she will take more beatings in what remains of her life."

            "If ye refer to the Black Pearl, then ye know that the Dancer has just as much fire power and is just as fast if not faster. She's a younger ship then the Black Pearl and yer a smarter captain than Barbossa." The first mate gave his captain a knowledgeable look.

            "Of course I refer to the Pearl Angus. And I know as well as ye do that if it came down to a square on fight, neither of us would win. But Barbossa has been sailing longer than I have and he's got more experience." 

            Shrugging, he took control of the wheel from her, "Morgan Rose, ye 'ad best go and rest a little like half the crew is. We're clear of the storm and of danger so ye can rest easy. Get some food and some sleep then come back up here in a few hours so I can get some as well."

            She nodded, closing her weary eyes for a moment before trudging her way down to the galley where she was given a bowl of stew and some bread and rum. Eating it as quickly as she could, Morgance fought back sleep the whole time until she reached her cabin and managed to take off her boots and lay down. Drifting off to sleep moments after her head touched the pillow, the woman didn't have a single dream.

            When she woke up, Morgance changed her clothes and re-braided her long black hair. Studying her reflection in the mirror she had as one of her few luxuries, she had to admit that the life of a pirate suited her well. She was slender and petite but well endowed with womanly attributes. Her brown eyes reflected her mind, clearly showing the intelligence she possessed and her black hair with it's lighter brown streaks caused by the sun came to her waist, which was something that she was proud of – besides the trims she had done by Tara, who one of the other women on the ship; Morgance had not cut her hair significantly since she became a pirate. She was also well tanned, with a strength that most people wouldn't think she possessed. 

            Heading up on deck, Morgance glanced up at the clear blue sky and muttered curses at the unpredictable nature of the weather. Once Angus had seen her, he gave a sigh of relief and rushed off down to the galley to find himself some food before going for a sleep. The only thing that would wake him up was another storm or if they reached Tortuga soon.

            "Tara!" Morgance called up to the woman who was in the crows nest with a telescope. "Any signs of Tortuga yet?"

            The younger woman called back down, "Nope but she ain't that far off methinks. Shouldn't be to much longer before she appears on the horizon."

            Murmuring to herself, the captain shook her head, "If we still had the main top sail and the main fore sail, we'd be making better time. Well, I should remember to carry spare sails with us next time. I hate weather."

            Someone laughed behind her and Morgance turned around to smile at Xavier. He kissed her cheek lightly before pointing off in a westerly direction, "Capt'n, are they black sails I spy?"

            "They appear to be Xavier but I'm hoping they're not the Black Pearl. All sails look black when they're in the distance." She shook her head again worriedly. "Everyone in good health? No one was hurt by the storm were they?"

            "Nothing that a little rum can't heal Morgance so don't ye be worrying yer pretty little head too much. We can't afford to loose such a good captain." He was one of the few people who called her Morgance.

            Morgance chuckled, "How does one worry their pretty little head off Xavier? I 'ave always wondered at that."

            "Ye 'ave no idea do ye?" His eyebrows were arched. "Savvy 'cause neither do I. Tell ye what, if I find out before ye do, I'll tell ye but if ye find out before me, ye 'ave to tell me how one worries their pretty little head off."

            "My guess is they do it with a sword and rather than worry, it's hack their pretty little head off." She gave him a wide grin before she burst out laughing.

            Shaking his head, Xavier had to admit that the captain had a good sense of humor. She could find the light side in most thinks except the Black Pearl and Barbossa. His eyes lit up when Tara shouted out that she'd spotted land ahead in the distance. Squealing, Morgance gave him a quick hug before calming down and taking charge again.

            "Yer a good captain Morgance Rosewyn and I'd not want to sail under any other. Barbossa does well to fear ye." Xavier said softly to himself as he walked away from the helm.

            She watched him go thoughtfully. He was a loyal man, Xavier was and she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have at her side in a fight. He was cool and calm, knowing what to do and when. Without him, she'd be lost. However, the same could be said about Angus except Angus was much less willing to take risks than Xavier was. Either way, the two men where the closest friends she had and she'd sooner kill herself then see them harmed through some fault of hers. Morgance rubbed her bare arms, trying to get rid of the chill that had just settled down on her.

            The wind was blowing hard and the Wave Dancer was making the best of it though she was missing two main sails and several others had a few rips in them. On the top of the crew's to do list when they reached Tortuga was to have the sails repaired and two more made to replace the ones lost during the storm. 

            As Tortuga came closer, Morgance's feeling of uneasiness grew and she wondered where the Black Pearl was. The sails that Xavier had pointed out were still on the horizon though they didn't seem any closer or any further away. She would have loved to know if they were truly black or if they were white. Sending a man down to wake Angus and the rest of the crew who'd gone down for a rest, Morgance was glad when she could see Tortuga clearly with her own eyes.

            It wasn't a port she particularly liked but when she'd just been through a storm and received damage to her ship, Morgance welcomed Tortuga with open arms. Any port would have served well at that point in time… unless of course, that port was Port Royal. She'd sooner sail with a few less sails then to risk the necks of herself and her crew to the royal navy. Commodore Norrington would have to find himself some other pirates to hang because the crew of the Wave Dancer was not for him.

            Angus came on deck, rubbing his eyes warily. "Morgan, we'd better be entering the bay now else I'll kill ye for waking me up too soon."

            "Yer not the only one who'd kill for some more sleep Angus." She replied in a bantering tone of voice though her brown eyes were totally serious.

            He looked towards Tortuga and sighed, "Aye, we're close. Should drop the anchors soon and row ashore. We don't want anyone sending word to Captain Barbossa that we're in Tortuga."

            "We have to take her in to the docks Angus, how else will we make all the repairs that are needed?"

            "Yer right there Morgance, but what about Barbossa?" Angus asked.

            Morgance looked at him coldly, "We'll just 'ave to hope he doesn't find out before we're ready. But then, we can always hope that Norrington has caught him and that Barbossa is 'anging from the end of a noose in Port Royal."

            He shook his head, "Somehow I doubt that Morgance and I know ye do to. Norrington couldn't catch Barbossa if his life depended on it. He might be a smart man but the Commodore isn't at all level with the ball."

            "He's always a few steps behind when it comes to the game plans, I'll give that to ye Angus but don't underestimate the royal navy as ye never know when they might show themselves." She replied.

            Nodding, Angus hurried off at a glance from her and started ordering the crew to be ready to bring the Wave Dancer into dock. They picked one of the docks that was closer to the mouth of the bay and therefore closer to escape if they needed to get out in a hurry. There were natives and locals' watching them curiously for the Wave Dancer was not commonly known in those parts though stories about her had reached them even there.

            Calling the crew together, Morgance gave them their shore money and reminded them to back there tomorrow so that they could start repairs on the ship. It was the least she could do for them after such a hard time. Several of the men and three of the women nominated themselves to stay behind while Morgance, Tara, Xavier and Angus made their way to one of the nearby taverns.

            There was one thing that the captain reminded her crew about. She told them all, "Do not forget to find out any information about the Black Pearl and her crew that ye can. I don't want any surprises that could cost us our lives and our ship."

            Little did they know that the Black Pearl would be docking later that day not far from them or that Barbossa had been dead for at about six months. How could they know? They'd been sailing else where at the time.__


	2. Chapter Two: The Black Pearl

**The Sparrow and the Rose**

**By Latanya**

**…………………………………**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean though I'm almost certain that Captain Jack Sparrow has a strong hold on my poor soul now… he won't let me have a moment's rest. __

Chapter Two: The Black Pearl.__

            Walking through the streets of Tortuga the captain of the Wave Dancer talked with her first mate Angus and two of her closets friends, Tara and Xavier. Their main topic of conversation was the repairs they needed made to the ship and where they would head to next. Because of Barbossa's hate for Morgance and for the Wave Dancer, they wouldn't be able to stay in the Caribbean for too long.

            "But there has got to be something we can do to stay in the Caribbean." Tara growled angrily, "Why should we stay away because of some self-absorbed man? The Caribbean is big enough for the two of ye."

            Angus shook his head, "Ye know, I've heard tell that Barbossa and the crew of the Black Pearl are under some curse…. Morgance knows what I mean, she's seen the Isla de Muerta from a distance."

            "And it's a place I should love never to see again. The Isla de Muerta is a truly cursed place and so long as the Black Pearl anchors there, I shalt stay away from the Caribbean." She snapped at Tara.

            Recoiling from her captain's comment, Tara shrugged and looked around, "Where do ye expect to find information in this place Capt'n?"

            "If I remember rightly, there be an old sailor by the name of Gibbs. Last time I spoke to him, he was sharing a shed with some pigs." The first mate told them.

            Nodding, Morgance agreed with him. "Gibbs is a man I'd love to 'ave on the Dancer but he thinks 'aving women aboard a ship is bad luck and to sail under a female captain… well, let's not go there. All I 'ave to say about the man is that he knows an awful lot and over a mug or two of rum, he'll tell us anything."

            "Gibbs?" Xavier frowned, trying to remember the man they mentioned. "Oh aye, I remember him now. Ye threw a few buckets of water on him last time because he was drunk and smelling like pigs."

            "Yes, he did mention something about that happening a lot to him." She replied with a faint smile.

            Studying the woman, Angus wondered what was playing on her mind that was distracting her so much. "I'll buy ye a mug of rum Morgance, if ye tell me what's troubling ye. Don't try telling me it's nothing, I can see it's not nothing by the look in ye eyes."

            "One day I should learn how to mask my emotions. Ye all see too much of what I'm thinking and I don't like it. I'd like to keep some secrets for me self if that be to much to ask." Morgance closed her eyes for a moment and banished her thoughts.

            "Ye ain't still worried 'bout the Black Pearl are ye Morgan Rose? The famous captain of the Wave Dancer is worried about the infamously evil Captain Barbossa." Xavier chuckled before ducking away, expecting her to hit out at him.

            She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I am worried about the Black Pearl and Captain Barbossa. What else would I be worried about? The man has it out for me, me ship and me crew and ye don't expect me to worry about him coming to Tortuga and finding the Dancer sitting there at a dock wounded because of some freak storm?"

            "Well, worry is the most ye can do for the moment Morgance. How would ye know if he was coming or not?" Tara asked her.

            "One can only hope that he doesn't come. My love is like a wounded bird at the moment, she can't fly away with the wind from any danger. We need to get her repaired as soon as we can."

            Angus rested a hand on her arm and guided her into a tavern. Finding a table for the four of them to sit at, he waved a barmaid over to take their orders.

            "We'll all 'ave rums thank ye lassie." The older man flashed her a smile and she giggled for a moment.

            Noticing Xavier, the giggling barmaid smiled coyly at him, "And sir wouldn't want nothing else would 'e?"

            Morgance and Tara burst out laughing and the captain slapped him lightly on the back, telling him to go for it. Shooting evil looks at both of them, Xavier declined the young woman's offer and hoped that she would go away quickly.

            "Thank ye for that Morgance, Tara. If she comes back, I'll shoot the both of ye and Angus can be the new captain of the Wave Dancer." He growled at them angrily.

            "Don't know how the crew'd take to that Xavier." Angus chuckled, enjoying the joke. "They all love the captain they've got and ye 'ave to agree that we couldn't get any better than Morgan Rose."

            A half-drunk pirate over heard them and he staggered over to their table, staring at Morgance curiously. "Are ye lot goin' to tell me that the famous woman pirate, Capt'n Morgan Rose is sitting at this 'ere table?"            

            She frowned at him, "Ye aren't going to tell anyone who knows Captain Barbossa are ye?"

            "Barbossa be dead Capt'n Rose." The pirate sat down on the remaining stool. "I 'eard tell that Jack Sparrow got his revenge on Barbossa at last for stealing his ship ten years ago… or was it eleven years ago? Ah, don't matter. Well, Jack Sparrow is Captain of the Black Pearl again and she was always his ship."

            "Well isn't that interesting? Very interesting." The pirate captain murmured while exchanging looks with Angus. 

            He raised an eyebrow at the drunken pirate, "Are ye trying to tell us that Jack Sparrow is still alive? I heard that he'd been caught by Commodore Norrington and was to 'ave a personal meeting with the hangman."

            "Aye, that be what I'm telling ye. In fact, Captain Jack Sparrow was in Tortuga a few months ago with his crew and the Black Pearl. They're due back 'ere in the next few days to pick up one of their crew members who had to stay here to care for her sick mother."

            Shaking her head in disbelief, Morgance asked the pirate. "How did Barbossa manage to steal the Black Pearl from Jack Sparrow? I've not heard about this and I should like to know since I've a grudge against Barbossa and his crew."

            The pirate smiled at her, "Barbossa was Jack Sparrow's first mate and a mutinous one at that. He lead the crew in a mutiny against Sparrow and they left him marooned on an island with nothing but a pistol with one shot and a few other things. Sparrow's been planning his revenge ever since and earlier this year, he got it, not to mention, he managed to steal the HMS Interceptor from Port Royal."

            "Really?" The four of them tuned in more attentively. 

            "He did but Barbossa destroyed her completely. I 'eard that the royal navy ain't to happy 'bout that either. The Interceptor was the fastest ship in the fleet though she don't compare to the Black Pearl… or to the Wave Dancer for that matter. There ain't no ships faster then those two." He nodded happily.

            "Now that's just interesting." Morgance grinned, truly happy for the first time in days. "That's one less ship that I 'ave to worry about chasing after me and she was the only real threat from the royal navy in this area. Just leaves the Black Pearl now."

            "Don't think that Captain Jack Sparrow will be after ye Captain Rose. He don't 'ave a reason to be. Barbossa was an evil man and he didn't like the competition that ye presented with a ship as fast as his. Ye be a smart woman Captain and I bet ye can manage to stay on Jack Sparrow's good side."

            Angus gave his captain a meaningful look before turning back to the half-drunk pirate who had joined them. "So, just to make it clear, yer telling us that Captain Barbossa is dead and that Jack Sparrow is the captain of the Black Pearl? Do ye know anyone who might be able to confirm this for us?"

            "'Spose, Anamaria could. I mean, she's one of his crew and she's in Tortuga at the moment like I said 'cause she's got a sick mother she's got to care for. Though I 'eard tell that her mother was close to passing on anyway… which would explain why the Pearl should be docking here in the next few days." He shrugged, taking a swig of his rum.

            Meanwhile, their drinks had been brought over and the barmaid was still eyeing off Xavier who was looking at Tara pleadingly. She grinned and sat herself in his lap, trying to give the barmaid the idea that he was taken. The barmaid growled and walked off in a huff, her eyes darting around the tavern. Glancing at them, Morgance barely held back a laugh. She knew that Tara and Xavier often shared a bed even if most of the crew didn't. The captain of the Wave Dancer didn't let much slip by her attention…. Ever.

            "Well, if this information about the Black Pearl be true, we might well be able to stay in the Caribbean now. Tara, did ye hear that? We should be able to stay in the Caribbean for a while and upset old Norrington a little." Morgance's first mate laughed when she spoke this.

            "Morgance, ye be a wicked woman indeed. Norrington won't be happy to hear yer back in the Caribbean to stay this time. But at least ye can teach _Captain_ Jack Sparrow who's the true ruler of the seas. The Black Pearl cannot compete with the Wave Dancer anymore, especially when ye consider that the Dancer is a lot younger then the Pearl and she's traveled further." Angus grinned mischievously.

            She nodded, "Aye, I like the sound of that. Indeed I do. Well, let me buy ye a drink good man since ye gave us the wonderful news that ye did."

            The pirate smiled back at her and held out his hand. "The name be Jones. Bob Jones and it's a real treat getting to meet ye Captain Morgan Rose. I've got a question about ye though, I've 'eard tell that ye be a true English lady even though ye 'ave been preying on ships and settlements for nigh on fourteen years. Is it true?"

            "Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't." She replied, not wanting anyone to know the truth.

            "Well it is true that ye never attack an English ship or settlement unless ye 'ave to? Are ye perhaps employed by the King of England to prey on rival ships and settlements?"

            "Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not."

            He frowned, "Ye don't like to give a straight answer 'bout ye self, do ye?"

            "Perhaps I don't, perhaps I do."

            Her friends laughed at the confusion on the pirate's face and he stood up, shaking his head.

            "I'd like to take ye up on ye offer of a drink but ye be a strange woman and me old mate Gibbs has often said that women are bad luck. Ye ain't bad luck but ye sure know how to confuse a man." Bob shook her hand again. "Wish ye luck with the Black Pearl but I don't think ye 'ave much to worry about."

            Once he was gone, Morgance smiled faintly. "Worry? If Jack Sparrow is the captain of the Black Pearl now, then I 'ave plenty to worry about… one can never tell what he's going to do. Ye know what they say, ye can trust a dishonest man to be dishonest and to be predictable but the honest ones, ye can never tell what they're going to do."

            "Since when 'ave ye known that Jack Sparrow is an honest man Morgance?" Xavier asked curiously.

            "I've meet him once or twice, as has Angus. Jack Sparrow is an interesting man but he's got a problem with arrogance."

            "Aye, Jack Sparrow thinks he's the best god damn pirate to sail the Caribbean." Angus muttered.

            Tara looked shocked, "But we know the best god damn pirate to sail the seas is our very own Captain Morgan Rose."

            "He hasn't had to deal with her as competition yet Tara. He will soon though and I don't know what he'll think about that." The first mate finished his rum and turned to Morgance questioning what she planned to do next.

            Also finishing her rum, Morgance stood up and nodded to them. "I think I might just go back to the Dancer. Feel a little more at home on her then I do in a tavern in Tortuga. Ye don't 'ave to come back with me but ye better make sure yer back tomorrow morning to start repairs to the ship."

            Angus left with her and in silence the two of them made their way back towards the docks. When they reached the Wave Dancer, one of the men came over and pointed towards the other side of the bay. Morgance's eyes went wide when she saw the ship that was anchored there peacefully.

            They had to admit that the Black Pearl was every bit as beautiful as the Wave Dancer though there was a slightly more sinister air to the older ship. Giving orders to the few crew who where there, Morgance had them arm the cannons in case the other pirate ship attacked them.

            "I'm not going to 'ave my ship sitting 'ere and wait for Captain Sparrow to decide to fire at us." She snarled to Angus.

            He held up his hands defensively. "Whoa Morgance, ye heard what that pirate Bob Jones had to say about Captain Sparrow and the Black Pearl. Ye don't 'ave to worry about him attacking us since I doubt he would. In fact, he's never seen this ship before so I doubt me that he will do anything other then come over to 'ave a little look at her."

            "I know what ye mean Angus but I don't want to be unprepared. Who knows if Jack Sparrow is anything like Barbossa when it comes to the idea of 'aving competition in the area."

            Putting an arm around her, Angus guided the woman towards her cabin. "Ye had best get some sleep Morgance. The Dancer will be fine and there aren't to many hours left to this day."

            Taking his suggestion, Morgance disappeared into her cabin and stripped out of her clothes before lying down on her bed to try and sleep. But it would not come to her easily this time and her mind was troubled with thoughts about the Black Pearl attacking her beloved ship. If that were to happen, Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't live for long once she got her hands on him.

            Morgance didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost her Wave Dancer and it didn't matter how she lost it. If she did, she was sure she'd go mad with grief for the Wave Dancer was her life, her love and her home. Nothing could ever separate the two of them and the crew of the ship knew it. They loved Morgance for her fairness and wisdom, for her skill and her loyalty to them all. She would sooner kill herself then to see the Wave Dancer in possession of the royal navy and her crew hanging from a noose in some fort.

            If Captain Jack Sparrow came anywhere near her or her ship with any malicious intentions in his head, he would find himself dealing with a viper and Morgance was skilled at playing that part. However, if he came near her or her ship with friendly intentions, she would kindly inform him that she was the new ruler of the Caribbean and that he'd best not get in her way else he'd be having a nice little meeting in Davy Jones Locker with those who'd annoyed her before him.

            Either way, Captain Jack Sparrow would soon find out that she ruled here now and that he'd best stay out of her way because she would not hesitate to kill him and add the Pearl to her collection of ships. Besides, she'd always wanted to build a fleet of pirate ships… maybe she'd get the chance to.


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting the Sparrow

**The Sparrow and the Rose**

**By Latanya**

**…………………………………**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean though I'm almost certain that Captain Jack Sparrow has a strong hold on my poor soul now… he won't let me have a moment's rest. __

Chapter Three: Meeting the Sparrow.__

            In the morning, Morgance was busy working side by side with her crew at repairing the sails. Because of her upbringing, she was incredibly skilled at sewing and that was a skill she found useful on a ship. While many of them were working on the sails they could repair, others were sent off in search of canvas they could use to make at least two new sails to replace the ones they lost. Also, the extra canvas was needed to reinforce the rips they were repairing. 

            The group she was working with started singing a song as the worked and Morgance smiled to herself, humming along with them. This was the kind of work she enjoyed doing when they were forced to dock up. Hopefully though, the repairs would not take too long and they could soon be on their way again. Angus walked over to her, his eyes troubled.

            "Capt'n, there's a man walking up the dock towards us. I think ye should 'ave a look at him." He nodded towards the dock.

            She glanced over to where he was talking about and stared at the man standing there. He was dressed in a similar fashion to her but his hair was in dreadlocks with beads plaited in… not to mention the other trinkets to be found there. He wore a faded red bandana on his head, which was half hidden by the tri-cornered hat. Closing her eyes, Morgance stood up, leaving her work where it was and walked over to him with Angus trailing behind her.

            "Well if it isn't _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." She smiled at him sadly. "Last time I saw ye, ye were having problems with a little boat."

            He cringed and waved his hands about, "Let's just forget that little incident eh? What brings ye to Tortuga _Captain_ Morgan Rose? Didn't think ye like the Caribbean much."

            Morgance shrugged, "I heard that Barbossa was dead so I've come to take back me kingdom."

            "Yer kingdom? I thought it was mine seeing how I 'ave the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Jack replied, arching his eyebrows daringly at her.

            "Had, Sparrow, had. Ye know that the Wave Dancer is faster than the Black Pearl. Just like ye know that I've not been caught once… not even by the East India Company."

            Angus cringed, waiting for Jack's reply. When none came, he turned to Morgance and shrugged, "I think I 'ave something better to do than listen to ye exchange words with Jack Sparrow."

            "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." He corrected the first mate.

            "Right, Captain Jack Sparrow." Angus rolled his eyes and walked off, shaking his head sadly. "Ye 'ave no idea what yer dealing with Captain Jack Sparrow."

            The two pirate captains stood there staring at each other in a silent contest of wills. Jack was the first one to look away as he didn't like the look in her eyes. He felt like she was reading the very depths of his soul and judging what she found there. From what he'd heard about Captain Morgan Rose from Gibbs, she wasn't a soft woman who could be flattered with a few cheep words. Nor was she a woman to give up on what she wanted and if she wanted the Caribbean as her kingdom, Jack was going to have to fight dirty to stop her.

            "Ye know ye haven't been caught because they know who ye really are Lady Rosewyn. I was there when the Governor of that port… can't remember the name… saw ye and knew who ye were. If I remember correctly, he asked ye if ye had been kidnapped by pirates and ye replied that the King paid ye to be the pirate doing the kidnapping." He snorted.

            Her eyes flashed angrily and Morgance growled, "I am not paid to be a pirate. Just 'cause yer jealous that I'm a better pirate than ye are doesn't mean I'm paid. And don't call me Lady Rosewyn…. I left her behind years ago."

            Jack chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Don't ye realize that most believe ye are paid by the King of England to send the competition to Davy Jones Locker? Just thought ye should know."

            "And don't ye know that yer treading a very fine line between life and death? Continue to talk 'bout that and ye'll be talking to Barbossa. I'm he'd like ye company _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And I bet he'd like it more than I currently do." Her voice caused Jack to think of poisoned wine and he winced.

            "Gibbs did warm me that yer not an easy woman to deal with Captain Rose and he was sure right. Tell me, are ye always this unwilling to talk or do ye just make a habit of throwing out threats when someone mentions where ye come from?"

            Morgance fell silent for a moment before asking, "Ye know ol' Gibbs? How is he? Angus and I were hoping to talk to him while we are in Tortuga but we were told he'd gone off… not that it mattered, we got the information we needed from a pirate named Bob Jones."

            "Bob Jones? He's an old and reliable pirate if there is such a thing in the world we live in." Jack shook his head thoughtfully. "Now look here Morgan Rose-"

            "Captain Morgan Rose I'll tell ye. Notice the ship I'm standing on?" She frowned down at him.

            He nodded and waved his hand towards the helm, "Yes and she's a very pretty boat… ship. Sorry. But if ye'd kindly turn around and look across the bay, ye'll notice a very fine ship who happens to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

            "The Black Pearl does not even begin to rival the Wave Dancer for speed. She was the fastest ship in the Caribbean but I'm 'ere now to take what's rightfully mine and what Barbossa denied me."

            "Ah." The other pirate captain rubbed his head worriedly before speaking to her again. "Captain Rose, how 'bout we set up a little competition to see who has the faster ship?"

            "Come again?" Her eyes were blank for once.

            "We could 'ave a little race… say to Port Royal and back again. That is, once ye 'ave made yer repairs otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

            She clenched her fist around the sewing needle she still held, "A race? To Port Royal and back again? That is far too easy Captain Sparrow."

            "Ah well, I was thinking that we could race there in our own ships and then switch ships and race back." Jack grinned at her.

            "You want me to let you sail my pride and joy?" The angrier Morgance got, the more she slipped back into talking like an English lady, which made Jack smile faintly.

            He shrugged, "Hey, I'd be letting ye sail me love so it's not just ye who has something to say. But what I meant is that ye and yer crew sail the lovely Dancer here to Port Royal and then once there, me and my crew will swap ships with ye and we can race back. Just thought it would make things more interesting."

            "A strange sense of interesting you have there Captain Sparrow. A very strange sense of interesting. But tell me, what would the winner of this little race get?"

            Jack walked up the gangplank towards her, "Now that is an easy answer for ye. The winner gets to call the Caribbean their kingdom and the looser will agree to, while staying in the Caribbean mind ye, will agree to stay out of the other's way."

            "Now yer talking about things close to me heart." Morgance smiled, her anger flowing away. Perhaps this little race that Jack Sparrow proposed wasn't such a bad idea. It would certainly show him who had the faster ship.

            "Do we 'ave an accord then Captain Rose?" He held out his hand to her.

            She studied him before shaking her head, "Not yet but I'll keep it in mind. Before I go anywhere near Port Royal, I want to make sure the Wave Dancer is well armed and able to fly like the wind. Commodore Norrington isn't a good friend of mine."

            He laughed at her, "Aye, like he's me friend. Norrington has a grudge with me… involves his thinking that I had something to do with him loosing Elizabeth Swann to Bootstrap Bill Turner's son, Will."

            "Bootstrap had a son? I never knew that. He was a good man, Bootstrap was. A faithful hand before the mast." She smiled sadly. "Never sat well with me what Barbossa did to him."

            "How'd ye know what Barbossa did to him?" Jack studied her face curiously. She was a lot stranger then he had previously thought.

            "I saw Barbossa 'ave Bootstrap tossed into the sea with a cannon attached to his feet. We would 'ave saved him but Barbossa didn't know we where nearby and I couldn't risk me crew or me ship."

            They fell silent as Xavier walked along the dock towards them. His eyes were fixed on Jack darkly and Morgance crossed her fingers hoping he wouldn't cause trouble for her… seeing how causing trouble was her job, not his. He pushed past Jack and put an arm around her waist, kissing her gently. Jack's eyes narrowed and Xavier knew he'd managed to get the reaction he'd been aiming for.

            "Morgance, 'ave ye seen Angus this morning? We need his help with the canvas orders." Xavier glanced around the ship's deck but couldn't see the faithful first mate anywhere.

            She frowned at him strangely, "Yes, I 'ave Xavier. Though he's probably underneath somewhere. Try the hold; he could be doing a check of our stock and whatnot. After a storm like that one, there's always spoiled food on a ship."

            Xavier kissed her again, his eyes still fixed on Jack, "I'll check there first luv, yer most likely right."

            When he walked off, Jack shook his head at her. "Never knew that women captains used members of their crew to keep their beds warm."

            Fuming, she snapped at him. "I have never done such a thing!"

            "Well yer deal Xavier seemed awfully familiar with ye."

            "I don't know why he did that but I fully intend to find out. Xavier isn't one who'd normally do something like that unless he was trying to… oh, I see." Morgance grinned suddenly, chuckling softly.

            "Ye see what Captain Rose?"

            He was standing there, leaning against the side of the ship with his arms crossed over his chest and Morgance couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He appeared so sure of himself, so certain of his position but she knew that he had little self-confidence. One never does after experiencing a crew mutiny against you. She'd seen it happen on the first ship she sailed on and for an eighteen year old like she had been, it was a scary thing. The captain had always protected her and to see him displaced virtually with a snap of someone's fingers had deeply unsettled her.

            "What?" Jack raised an eyebrow, wondering what had brought about such an unscrupulous gaze from a woman who seemed like stone.

            Shaking her head, Morgance smiled again. "I was wondering why ye seemed to self assured while yer standing on me ship. Thought it was just a little bit strange."

            "Self assured? Aye, that's a new thing for me. 'Aven't been called that before. Cocksure perhaps, but never self assured."

            "Cocksure? Yes, I'm sure ye are considering ye reputation among the whores of most ports in the Caribbean." She replied, rolling her eyes.

            Jack grinned, "Yer quiet welcome to come and find out for yer self if ye like. Though, we wouldn't want to upset ye little Xavier would we?"

            "I don't share my bed with Xavier or any man aboard this ship for that matter. No cheep whore am I." Her eyes flashed in anger and Jack almost ran away from the intensity of her gaze.

            "I'm sure ye don't Captain Morgan Rose but if a man can 'ave urges, then a woman probably can as well seeing how they're just as physical as men are. Even if ye did keep yer bed warm at night with one of ye crew, I wouldn't condemn ye since I'd do it as well if I had a willing female crew member who's name ain't Anamaria." 

            Trying to regain the upper hand again, Morgance murmured, "I must remember to offer this Anamaria a place in me crew. Another woman aboard would be a good thing. Six are stronger than five."

            "Ye 'ave five women in ye crew already?" Jack stared at her in shock.

            "Five including myself. I'm not silly enough to be the only woman aboard a ship full of men. Like I said, I'm no cheep whore.  I share my bed with no man who is not worthy." Her head was held high and he knew that she was an intensely proud woman.

            Shaking his head, Jack shrugged. "Ye are a strange woman Morgan Rose and I like it. I hope ye will consider my little idea for a competition."

            "Why don't we turn it into a bet? Because I bet that the Wave Dancer will easily beat the Black Pearl no matter who's sailing her." Morgance's mouth turned up at the corners.

            Her predatory smile unnerved Jack and he glanced over at where members of her crew were working on a sail. "When ye 'ave finished with yer repairs, we'll talk about it again. I wouldn't want ye to 'ave an unfair disadvantage."

            "Sure ye wouldn't Captain Sparrow but I can tell ye this, I'll be waiting for ye in Port Royal and then ye'll be waiting for me in Tortuga. The Wave Dancer is the fastest ship in the Caribbean and next to her, the Black Pearl is nothing." Her smile grew bigger.

            "Just one more question for ye Morgance Rosewyn, what caused so much damage to yer sails?" Jack frowned.

            "We got caught by a freak storm that nearly drove us towards a reef where we surely would 'ave been lost. Tortuga was the closest port that we could get to in order to make repairs. I'm just glad that we made it through the storm alive and safe with no major injuries. Loosing a few sails is nothing much but it did slow us down for a while."

            He knew the storm she was talking about and was amazed that a few ripped sails was the most that the Wave Dancer had to deal with. "Ye really were lucky to get through that storm with as little damage as ye did. Normally there's one every year and so many good ships 'ave been lost to them. Ye were right when ye called the storm a freak."

            Morgance shrugged, "The Wave Dancer has lived through worse but lucky we were this time. I know of too many who 'ave been lost to storms because their captain didn't keep his head about him. Me crew trusts me to keep them alive and in relatively good condition. I couldn't ever bring myself to let them down."

            "Ye must be a good captain if yer crew holds so much faith in ye. I've always been wary of me crews since Barbossa led one in mutiny against me." He looked down at the deck before turning to go. "Yer a lucky woman to 'ave such a good ship and a good crew."

            "Thank ye Captain Jack Sparrow." She called after him. "Especially for killing that son of a whore Barbossa. I hope he's in the deepest fires of hell getting what he deserves."

            "No doubt he is Captain Morgan Rose. No doubt he is."

            She watched him walk off, talking to himself. When he reached the end of the dock, he was meet by several men who Morgance assumed were from his crew seeing how one of them was Gibbs. Shaking her head, she went back to her place and sat down to work again. "He's a strange man, I'll grant him that."


	4. Chapter Four: Dresses and Threats

**The Sparrow and the Rose**

**By Latanya**

**…………………………………**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean though I'm almost certain that Captain Jack Sparrow has a strong hold on my poor soul now… he won't let me have a moment's rest. __

Chapter Four: Dresses and Threats.__

            Later on in the afternoon during their third day at Tortuga, Morgance deiced to make a trip to a dressmaker to have more clothes made. She went there in the company of Tara, a French woman named Jacqueline who had joined the crew on their last trip to Europe; and Marie, a young woman who Morgance had rescued from an unwanted marriage to a man by the name of Andre DePierre. They left behind Hannah, the fifth woman who was a member of Wave Dancer's crew. She had chosen to stay behind because she was busy working on repairs to one of the smaller sails… at least, that is what she told everyone.

            It took the four women a while to find a dressmaker but when they did, Jacqueline became the one that the others turned to for advice. Looking around, Morgance's eyes fell upon an elegant red dress that was embroidered with roses along the hems and the neckline. She smiled, picking it up and holding it to her in order to see if it would fit. Marie joined her, a look of wonder on her young face.

            "Morgan, you'd look lovely in that dress! Like a real lady…. You should see if you could try it on." She fingered one of the sleeves thoughtfully.

            Seeking out the dressmaker, Morgance obtained her permission to try on the dress. However, the dressmaker insisted that she wear a corset otherwise the dress wouldn't sit right. Marie helped her, lacing the corset tightly though not so tight as the pirate captain was in pain. When the dress was finally on her, Morgance was beginning to wonder if it was worth the trouble… up until the point that the dressmaker showed her to a mirror where she could see her reflection.

            "It's beautiful Morgan." Jacqueline had followed Marie over to their captain. "I bet Angus and the rest of the crew wouldn't believe their eyes if they saw ye. Ye should buy it for ye self."

            Morgance stared at her reflection in the mirror before turning to Jacqueline and Marie with a faint smile on her face. "Do ye all really think I should get it? I mean, the dress is lovely and all but I don't wear them often."

            "I'm sure you could find reasons to wear it Morgan." The younger woman smiled at Jacqueline as she spoke.

            At their insistence, Morgance walked to the front of the shop to show Tara. The pirate woman rolled her eyes at the sight of her captain in a dress but she had an idea come to her. "Why don't we each buy ourselves a nice dress and we can shock the crew."

            "I'll admit that your idea strikes me as being one that would give us all something to laugh about but what would they think if they did see us in dresses? We're meant to be unfeminine women seeing how we're pirates." Marie glanced out the window before gasping.

            They'd all met Captain Jack Sparrow when he'd come to speak to Morgance a second time. When she looked out of the window, Marie had noticed him walking towards the shop. She pushed Morgance behind a rack of clothes before pulling Jacqueline to stand in the window so that he wouldn't see the captain.

            Jack stopped still and turned towards the dress shop. He was sure he'd seen Morgan Rose standing there but when he looked again, the only women he could see were… very familiar. They were two of the women from the Wave Dancer and if he remembered them correctly, their names were Marie and Jacqueline. Grinning, he entered the shop with the intention of finding out more information, if he could, about Morgance.

            "No." Tara launched herself out in front of him to give Marie time to hide their captain. "Ye can't go over there."

            "Why not? I can look around a dressmaker's shop if I want to." Jack looked over her should and he could have sworn he saw Morgance again.

            She cringed, "Ye can't because Marie is trying on a dress."

            "Really? That gives me even more of an incentive to go over there. A woman in very little clothes." 

            He pushed past her and stalked towards where he'd last seen Marie and Jacqueline. Tara ran after him, shouting at him to stop. Marie pushed Morgance between two clothing racks and bolted off to try and lead Jack away from her while she changed. He wasn't fooled and stood at the end of the rack, staring at the famous pirate queen with an amused smile on his face.

            "Well, well, well, what 'ave I here?" His eyes traveled over her shapely figure, which was encased in the red dress.

            "Jack Sparrow, yer going to die if ye breathe a single word about this. I'll make it slow and painful." She pushed him out of her way and stormed after Marie, shouting for her to help her out of the dress.

            Following, Jack was having trouble staying up right he was laughing so much. "Captain Morgan Rose in a pretty red dress. Gibbs would never believe me if I told him."

            Morgance snapped at him, "Ye'll not be telling anyone on pain of death Jack Sparrow."

            Tara and Jacqueline managed to take him away from her while Maria and the dressmaker got her changed back into her normal clothes. Putting the dress and corset with the ones chosen by the other three women, the dressmaker watched along with the other women in surprise as Morgance walked over to Jack and kissed him passionately, her hand grabbing his 'crown jewels' at the same time. Jack's face twisted in pain and he groaned.

            "Like I said Sparrow, on pain of death and I know how to make yer death very, very painful." Morgance whispered, pulled away from him.

            His eyes were filled with anger and he grabbed her arm as she went to the counter, "Ye'll pay for that Morgan Rose."

            Before she could reply, he had kissed her neck, grazing his teeth over her skin to leave a bruise and sending a shiver coursing through her body. Growling, Morgance slapped him.

            "I don't think I deserved that." He rolled his eyes, hoping that she wouldn't hit him again.

            "Oh ye deserved it alright Sparrow." She hissed, her normally calm eyes flashing angrily. "I should kill ye now and get it over with."

            "If ye hadn't started this argument lass, I wouldn't 'ave done anything. Ye 'ave no one but ye self to blame." Jack shrugged.

            If Morgance had been a cat, her back would have been arched and her claws would have been out and ready to attack. "You bit me! I only touched your precious manhood gently. Nothing that merited being bitten!"

            "Gently touched! Ye lie about that. I know now what it's like to 'ave the threat of 'aving one's parts removed. Sorry luv but I get pleasure from women to much to let ye turn me into a eunuch." His voice was low and he sounded as angry as Morgance did.

            She paused, staring at him with wide eyes while she thought for a moment. "Typical male, thinking only of he can do with his manhood when a female is involved. You sicken me Jack Sparrow and I'm going to take great delight in destroying you."

            Jack laughed, remembering the taste of her lips on his. "Sicken ye? From what I could tell before, I do more than sicken ye."

            Her hand lashed out and she slapped him again. "Jacqueline, can you please pay for those clothes and then we'd best be heading back to the Wave Dancer."

            The three women could tell that she was furious from the way she spoke. Her voice was cold and her accent showed itself in her words. Everything she said came out as being carefully calculated for effect. Jack watched her warily, waiting for her to slap him again. When she simply left with the other women, he relaxed and leant against a rack of clothes.

            "Holy Mary, that woman is incredible. She has no fear nor does she back down from a challenge." He murmured to himself while remaining totally and blissfully unaware that the dressmaker was regarding him thoughtfully as he stood there.

            By the time they had reached the Wave Dancer, Tara and Marie had managed to calm Morgance down significantly. It was a good thing too because if they hadn't, any man who'd looked twice at her would have found himself in dire trouble. Angus took one look at the anger still in her eyes and bolted off in a different direction. However, Xavier wasn't as luck and he was sent off yelping when Morgance launched an attack on him over something he'd done. 

            Hannah calmly observed it all and chuckled. Pulling Marie to one side, she asked her a question. "What happened to put our dear captain in such a fine mood? I've not seen Angus or Xavier run that fast… ever."

            She shook her head and replied, "The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow chanced upon us in the dress shop and saw our sweet lady in a dress. He was making jokes and she ended up playing with him, and I mean playing as in she had her hand firmly clasped around him to cause pain. He bit her, hence the bruise on her neck and she slapped him a few times. Words were exchanged and now we're back here. You should be glad you didn't come with us."

            Laughing even more, Hannah clapped a hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sound. "I guess I don't want to be stirring her wrath then today. Did you at least buy the dress that caused so much trouble?"

            "Certainly. But I have to admit that seeing Morgan Rose in a corset wearing a dress was a sight to treasure for the rest of my days. I don't think I'll ever see that sight again… well, not like that anyway." Marie grinned, seeing the humor in the situation. 

            "Perhaps we should get the good Captain Sparrow and lock him in a room with the charming Captain Rose? They could at least learn the differences between males and females." The blond pirate woman said to her friend, watching Morgance warily.

            "Sounds like fun to me. Say, do you want to find a nice tavern tonight and we can drink ourselves blind without Jacqueline standing over us lecturing us on how a woman should behave?"

            Hannah nodded happily and grinned at Marie, "Perhaps we might find the good Captain Sparrow and distract him from thoughts of She Who Is Unattainable."

            They laughed and Morgance shot them a look from the helm where she was "speaking" to Angus in a very loud voice about the stupidity and arrogance of men. He looked around, searching for an escape but none was available and most of the crew had backed away as to avoid her anger. No one ever wanted to deal with Morgance Rosewyn when she was angry and with good reason to. Having been brought up as a Lady, she knew exactly how to punish them with words and Angus was one of the few who could stand up and take her talking like a brave man.

            Not even the other women were willing to stay around for long and Marie, Hannah and Tara had soon disappeared off the ship and headed towards the town. They intended to fine a peaceful tavern where they could wait out her fury and avoid any of it being directed their way.

            Walking into the tavern, Hannah was the first to notice Jack Sparrow seated at a table with Gibbs and Anamaria. They were obviously deep in thought and since she was the only one he hadn't met, she smiled at her friends and walked over. He looked up at her curiously and Hannah dumped herself in his lap, putting an arm around his neck.

            "Ye are going to buy me a drink aren't ye Captain?" She purred, putting her lips near his ear.

            Anamaria looked over to where Marie and Tara stood giggling and rose. "Capt'n, I just spotted some friends I 'ave to talk to." She excused herself and walked over to the two women from the Wave Dancer. "I take it ye are from the Wave Dancer? As is that woman in Jack's lap."

            They nodded and the three women turned to watch Hannah teasing Jack in a way that was totally her own. She wasn't a whore and she never would be but Hannah knew exactly how to convince a man to do what she wanted him to. Jack had noticed Marie and Tara with Anamaria and from the way they were watching him, he came to the conclusion that this woman was one of their friends as well.

            "Ye know luv, I can think of just the place for us to finish this little conversation." He smiled suggestively at her.

            "Really?" Hannah raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Do tell me where this place is magnificent Captain."

            "Yer cabin back aboard the Wave Dancer would be a good place. I'm sure Captain Morgan Rose would love to know where ye 'ave been." 

            She stared at him with an open mouth for a moment before shaking her head, "How'd you know I was from the Wave Dancer?"

            "Firstly, yer Irish accent gave ye away as not being from around here and secondly, yer friends, Marie and Tara are watching us in the company of one of me crew."

            Looking over at them, Hannah shrugged. "They're a bit obvious, I'll give them that but does it really matter what ship I'm from?"

            "I met most of the crew of the Wave Dancer yesterday and there was only one woman missing so I'll figure ye to be the lovely Hannah McCorry from County Kerry. And yes, it does matter what ship yer from because I'm already in deep enough trouble with ye captain and I don't want to be in any deeper. Which I would be if she found out ye'd placed ye self in my lap and pretty much asked for a good fun game." Jack picked her up out of his lap and stood her up.

            Anamaria laughed, "I think the Capt'n figured us out. Pity."

            Agreeing with her, Maria had to admit that the older woman was an interesting person to know. "Do you mind awfully if the three of us came back to the Black Pearl with you? I mean, your captain was the one who put our captain in such a wonderful mood and none of us dare go back there at the moment for fear of loosing our heads. Morgan does more than bark when she's as angry as she is."

            "Hannah and Marie figured that we should lock Jack Sparrow in a room with Morgan so they can get over their differences and learn about the differences between men and women." Tara added, giggling at the thought. "You could do that to Xavier and me any day."

            Staring at them, Anamaria's lips turned up in a wicked grin, "Ye know, that's an awfully good idea. If the two of them are going to be fighting over the Caribbean, the least they could do is contend with desire for each other as well."

            Jack walked over to them with Hannah in tow, "What are the three of ye planning? Whatever it is, the answer be no."

            They exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Bewildered, Hannah shook her head and ordered herself a mug of rum while Jack tried to find out what was so funny to them.

            "Nothing Jack, it just be that ye are so adorable when yer aroused." Anamaria grinned at Hannah. "Were ye hoping she'd get ye onto the Wave Dancer so ye can see the lovely Captain Morgan Rose?"

            "Hardly want to go near that woman ever again. She's not shy about dealing a man pain." He cringed, his hands unconsciously covering his parts.

            "This should be interesting." Marie murmured to Tara. "Very interesting."

            "I know Marie, I know." She replied.


	5. Chapter Five: The kidnappers

**The Sparrow and the Rose**

**By Latanya**

**…………………………………**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean though I'm almost certain that Captain Jack Sparrow has a strong hold on my poor soul now… he won't let me have a moment's rest. I can finally say that I do own the ship, the Wave Dancer and I hope I remember that she's called the Wave Dancer and not the Wind Dancer.__

Chapter Five: The kidnappers.__

            A friendship had been formed between Anamaria and the three women from the Wave Dancer – Marie especially. They'd stayed the night on the Black Pearl much to Jack's distress. He knew that if Morgance found out where they were, she wouldn't hesitate to march in and drag them back to the Wave Dancer before destroying his ship. That was something he didn't want to happen any time soon… or ever for that matter.

            "Hannah, can't ye tell them this is a bad idea?" Jack pleaded with the blond women when he heard Anamaria, Marie and Tara planning to go for a walk up to the cliffs. 

            She shook her head, grinning at him. "You could always come with us Captain, seeing how you're worried that this is a bad idea."

            He made frustrated motions while trying to think of something to say back to her. Growling, he grabbed her arm and pulled her over so he could whisper in her ear, "If yer captain finds ye, do not call Anamaria by her name. Morgan hasn't met her yet and I'd rather not see the three of ye suffer because of a fight between her and me."

            "Your wish will be granted but I seriously doubt that Morgan will come looking for us herself. Rather, she'd send Xavier or someone. When she's as angry as she was yesterday, Morgan doesn't like to leave the ship for long." Hannah smiled sadly. "She's actually ashamed of herself when her anger gets the better of her."

            "She is?"

            "Yes, she is."

            Jack hopped from foot to foot happily, "Ye mean she might not decide to kill me and take over me ship?"

            "I didn't say that. I said she's ashamed of herself when her anger gets the better of her. Generally, she does mean every word that's said." Her blue eyes searched the dock for something.

            Anamaria called to her, "Hannah, we be leaving now. Are ye coming?"

            Kissing Jack's cheek lightly, Hannah ran over to her friends and smiled. "Jack said that if Morgan finds us, we're to call Anamaria by another name."

            "Is he still worried about Morgan finding out that we stayed the night on the Black Pearl? Figures that he would be." Tara shook her head.

            Marie frowned, "No, he's right to worry. Morgan would probably try to kill us if she found out. Her anger because of yesterday in the dress shop was very real and we'd do best to try and not make her any angrier."

            "Then is this walk a good idea?" Anamaria looked at the three of them thoughtfully. "We can always sit somewhere close by and make our plans. Ye don't have to get yer selves in trouble."

            They were walking along a fairly deserted path heading up to the cliff as the spoke and Tara had a faint feeling that someone was following them. Stopping, she held up a hand for silence and looked around. It was only when Jack came around the bend that they relaxed and laughed at themselves.

            "Aye, I thought I'd take yer suggestion Hannah and come with ye." He shrugged, grinning at her.

            Anamaria studied his face for a moment before shrugged, "Capt'n, ye should know better then to unsettle a group of women. Ye could have been killed."

            "Or worse. He could have been ravished by Hannah." Marie muttered under her breath, causing Tara to laugh.

            "You've got it right there Marie." She murmured back.

            Marie's face blanched and she went to say something, lifting her arm up to point. "Anamaria! Look out behind you!"

            Jack drew his sword and pushed the women to the side, meeting the blow intended for his crewmember with his sword. "Run. Run ye damn women." He shouted at them.

            A large burly man armed with a long knife faced him and frowning, Jack was sure that he knew this man from somewhere. Hearing screams from the women behind him, the pirate captain knew that there were others.

            "Wait, Francis?" He stared at the man with the knife in horror.

            Francis grinned, showing Jack his mouth with many teeth missing. "Well if it ain't Captain Jack Sparrow? Planning to go somewhere with them pretty ladies?"

            "Ye let them go Francis, they 'ave nothing to do with our disagreement." 

            "No, I think I'll keep them. They'd make me a tidy profit and I'd like to see ye suffer." The man nodded to his men who were holding the four women.

            Hannah bit the arm of the man holding her and managed to shout to Jack, "You have to tell Morgan! Get away Jack, find Morgan."

            The man slapped her, "Ye'll be shutting yer mouth whore."

            "Don't mar her pretty face, ye know the Arab men like pretty blond women." Another one of the men hissed.

            Hearing her cry out, Jack spun around in time to see the men binding the arms of the women behind their backs. Taking a chance, he leapt at the one who held Anamaria, who was closest to him. Francis laughed and hit Jack over the back of his head with the hilt of the knife.

            "Captain, what do ye want us to do with him?" One of the men pointed to the now unconscious Jack.

            "Leave the Sparrow. By the time he wakes up and makes it back to the town, we'll be on our way to Egypt. Looks like this trip wasn't so unprofitable." Francis walked over to Hannah and held her face up to him. "It'll be fun to break yer spirit before we sell ye."

            She bared her teeth at him, "Aye, it'll be even more fun to watch Morgan kill you when she finds out."

            "Morgan? Is that yer husband?" He grinned.

            "No, she's my captain. Morgan Rose, captain of the Wave Dancer." Hannah held her head high, pride flashing in her eyes.

            The slavers exchanged looks of worry but Francis dismissed it with a snort. "I've heard of Captain Morgan Rose. She's got a grudge against slavers. Well, if she does come after ye, I'll have fun selling her as well."

            He nodded to his men and they dragged the women off towards their ship, leaving Jack unconscious on the ground.

            Morgance looked around, wondering where Tara, Marie and Hannah were. They'd been here when they'd returned from the dress shop yesterday but sometime during the night, they'd disappeared. Her anger had dissolved enough to allow for rational thoughts though she still planned to make Jack Sparrow pay for what he did in the dress shop.

            "Morgance, 'ave ye seen Tara?" Xavier approached her, his hands held out in front of him in a sign of peace. "She wasn't 'ere last night and I'm beginning to worry about her."

            She shook her head, "No idea at all. I 'aven't seen Marie or Hannah either since yesterday so she could be with them. Maybe they stayed the night at a tavern?"

            Frowning, Xavier couldn't see the three women doing something like that without telling anyone where they were. Especially considering that they were in Tortuga and any woman who wasn't married was considered to probably be a whore. "No, that doesn't sound like them Morgance and ye know it. Something's is wrong I fear."

            "Nothing is wrong and they'll be back soon enough. Could be that they wanted to stay away from the ship while I was in my mood last night." Morgance busied herself in tying back her hair with a ribbon.

            "Wise choice if that was it but I'm still sure something's happened to them. Ye don't think they could 'ave been hurt or taken or any thing like that."

            Her eyes narrowed, "It's Tortuga Xavier, anything could 'ave happened but don't start worrying about them until tonight if they don't return. Ye know me policy about things of this nature."

            "Tortuga is a known place for slavers to come Morgance." Angus joined them.

            "If that is the case, they won't be coming 'ere for to much longer once all the repairs to the Wave Dancer are complete. Speaking of, how are they coming?" She asked him.

            "We've almost finished. We just 'ave to put a couple more of the sails back where they go and to finish loading the new supplies and then everything will be done. Do ye plan to wipe out the slavers in this area Morgance?"

            She nodded, trying not to remember her reasons for hating slavers. "Not just this area Angus, the whole Caribbean if I can. Ye know how much I hate slavers."

            Angus nodded, glancing at Xavier thoughtfully. "Then we'll give the girls until tonight to get back to the Dancer before we start to worry about them? Sounds reasonable since ye never know what women could be up to when they go off on their little trips."

            "Xavier, can ye manage to stop worrying for a while and wait until tonight to start again?" She asked him.

            Nodding, Xavier refused to say any more about his worry that they could be in trouble. If Morgance thought they were all right, then they had to be. "I'll stop worrying for a while Morgance, Angus, but as soon as the sun goes down, I'll start again if they're not back 'ere yet."

            "If that be the case Xavier, I'll start worrying with ye. As will the rest of the crew." Morgance shook her head.

            The first mate frowned, staring at the commotion over on the Black Pearl, "Something's happening on the Pearl Capt'n."

            The whole crew was watching as the Pearl was being readied to sail. Morgance crossed her arms, wondering why Jack Sparrow would be leaving Tortuga so soon.

            "I don't like it Angus, he shouldn't be doing that." She turned to her friend and shook her head. "I don't like it at all."

            "Morgan Rose!" They heard a man shout and Morgance recognized it to be Jack's voice. "Morgan Rose, get ye self down 'ere now!"

            She grit her teeth and went over to the gangplank to stare down at him, "What are ye doing over 'ere when yer ship is preparing to sail?"

            "Come down 'ere, we 'ave to talk about something very, very serious. Now, please don't kill me either otherwise ye don't 'ave a chance at getting Marie, Hannah and Tara back." Jack watched her stalk down to him.

            Crossing her arms, Morgance nodded, "Speak away Sparrow, I want to know everything that ye do about this. How'd ye know that Marie, Tara and Hannah weren't aboard the Dancer?"

            "Because they befriended Anamaria and spent the night on the Pearl." He replied, watching her face for any sign that she was going to hurt him.

            "They spent the night on the Pearl! Why would they be doing that may I ask ye?"

            "Had something to do with yer temper I believe. But more to the point, do ye know a slaver by the name of Francis?" Her face visibly paled and Jack had to catch hold of her arm in fear that she would collapse. "I take it then that ye 'ave heard of him."

            "What has Francis got to do with the missing members of me crew?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Angus was bounding down the gangplank to help her.

            "Well, ye see, we all went for a merry little walk towards the cliffs this morning and some how we stumbled on Francis and his gang. I received a very nice little lump on the back of me head and he received… rather, he took, four lovely ladies to sell on the slave market." Jack leapt backwards when he saw the pure fury in her eyes.

            Her newly re-kindled anger was not directed towards Jack though; rather it was aimed towards the slaver Francis for daring to take members of her crew. "Ye said four women were taken? Who was the fourth?"

            "Anamaria, the woman member of my crew."

            Nodding, Angus spoke to Morgance in quiet tones, "Ye had best put aside ye dislike of Jack Sparrow because it'll take the two of ye to get them back from Francis."

            Morgance's eyes were staring up at her ship, "How far off are we from finishing Angus?"

            "Not far like I said before." He frowned, "What are ye thinking Morgance?"

            "Finish getting the supplies loaded and then prepare to set off. The sails can be done as we go. I want to get Tara, Hannah and Marie back from that bastard before he hurts them." She turned to Jack. "I don't blame ye for loosing them Sparrow but I hope ye plan to be helping me get them back. Knowing Francis like I unfortunately do, we'll need both crews to get the girls back off him." 

            Jack held out his hand to her and grinned, "I was planning to say the exact same thing to ye Morgan Rose. Do ye 'ave any idea where he'd be taking them?"

            Her eyes were trouble and Morgance nodded, shaking his hand. "Aye, he'd be taking them to Africa… most likely to Egypt because they don't ask questions there when European women are sold."

            "Egypt!" He cried. "Poor Hannah wouldn't stand a chance there. At least the other women are all dark haired but she'd blond."

            "I know that Sparrow and it'll take the two fastest ships in the Caribbean to get them back if we can manage to work together without killing each other. But I want Francis because he's going to pay for what he has done." Morgance smiled coldly and it chilled Jack to the bone to see her eyes so blank of emotion.

            He nodded, "We 'ave an accord then. We get the girls back from the slaver and ye get to kill Francis."

            Angus went back up on deck and shouted orders for as many hands that could be spared to finish loading the last few items of cargo – which were mainly drums of water. Any others were to make sure the sails were ready to be hoisted back up into place. "I hope the Capt'n knows what she's doing."

            "Ye had best be going back to yer ship Captain Sparrow." She nodded to him and turned to go back up.

            "Gibbs, can ye and the men there come and give us a hand?" Jack turned around and shouted.

            Eight men came walking along the dock and much to Morgance's surprise, they and Jack started helping her crew to finish loading cargo. When that was done, Jack bowed to Morgance and departed with his men to go back to the Black Pearl. Shaking her head in amusement, Morgance helped her crew to hoist the sails up.

            Xavier stared up at the captain, hanging upside down while she secured a sail in place, "I can never work out how she does that Angus."

            "Neither can I but it doesn't matter. We're almost ready to go and rescue the women from Francis the slaver." The first mate replied.

            "I told ye that there was something wrong, that they were in danger." He replied.

            Morgance shouted from her perch, "Hoist the sails! Draw the anchors up!" Before swinging down on a rope to take her place at the helm.

            Smiling at her first mate, she shrugged and pointed towards the Black Pearl, "Keep an eye on her Angus, I don't want Jack Sparrow doing anything unexpected."

            "Aye, Capt'n!" He saluted her.

            "Now, find me that slaver's ship and those of me crew who Francis has dared to take." She murmured to her ship.


	6. Chapter Six: The fastest ships in the Ca...

**The Sparrow and the Rose**

**By Latanya**

**…………………………………**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean though I'm almost certain that Captain Jack Sparrow has a strong hold on my poor soul now… he won't let me have a moment's rest.__

Chapter Six: The fastest ships in the Caribbean.__

            The Wave Dancer easily beat the Black Pearl out of the bay and Morgance was quick to steer her into the wind. Her crew was busy making sure that the sails were fine because this first trip out after the storm would show them if there was any damage done that they had missed when doing the repairs.

            Glancing about, she saw the Black Pearl not far back from the Dancer; well with-in shouting distance for communication. That was good because they would need to be able to commune with each other in order to go after Francis. Angus came over to her, his dark eyes troubled.

            "How long a head start has he got on us Morgance? Do ye know?" He asked her, glancing back at the Pearl.

            "I 'ave no idea but I'd say only a few hours. Sparrow said it was this morning that it happened and ye should well be able to tell that it's just gone noontime." Her response was what Angus had been expecting.

            "Ye know that Xavier is really rather angry that we didn't look for them last night. Tara must mean a lot to him since I've never seen the boy act like this."

            She shook her head, "He'll grow up and learn that love isn't something that a pirate should give out easily. Ye 'ave the louder voice, shout over to the Pearl and ask how long ago Francis took the girls from Jack."

            Walking over to the rail, Angus cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted over to the Black Pearl, "How long ago did Francis take the girls?"

            The question was conveyed to Jack who told the crewman that it was around two hours ago that it happened. This was shouted back to Angus and Morgance who exchanged looks before discussing the fact.

            "Francis hasn't had to long a head start Morgance. We should be able to catch up with him easily."

            Morgance was troubled, "If he knows that three of the girls are from me crew, he'll be holing himself up somewhere for a few days. He knows how fast the Wave Dancer is and if he knows Jack Sparrow, he'll also know how fast the Black Pearl is."

            He frowned, "They couldn't still be at Tortuga could they? The island is large enough for them to 'ave hidden themselves away."

            "That's why we're sailing around Tortuga before making any more decisions. We 'ave the two fastest ships in the Caribbean so if they 'ave set sail, it will be easy for us to catch up unless something unforeseen occurs. Which, I damn well hope, doesn't occur."

            "Yer a brave captain Morgance but are ye sure we're doing the right thing? Wouldn't it be better to set for the closest port where a slaver like Francis might stop? That way, we can be there when he comes into port and take the girls back off him." Angus tried to introduce a different idea to Morgance but it did not work.

            "I wish to catch them at sea so that we can destroy Francis and his crew once and for all. For five years he has been hiding from me and now he's made a move that will be his last." Her voice was filled with hate and the first mate stepped back.

            Shrugging, he said to her. "I'll convey yer plan to the Black Pearl if ye don't mind. Captain Sparrow should be told."

            Morgance nodded, her eyes trained on the horizon, "Ye do that Angus and make sure he knows to follow the Dancer. Don't want to loose him now as well because we'll need the extra man power that his crew brings."

            "Do ye honestly think so?"

            "Aye, I do."

            The Black Pearl came up beside the Wave Dancer and Morgance could see Jack talking to Gibbs while remaining in control. She nodded to Angus and he called over to the Pearl.

            "Captain Rose has a plan for ye Sparrow."

            Gibbs walked to the rail and waved at Angus, "Good to see ye Angus, and Morgan. What be the plan yer proposing?"

            "Francis knows how fast the Dancer can go and we assume he also knows about the Pearl. Morgance thinks he might have holed up some where on the island or moved on to the next closest one. She wants to check the island first before perusing any other ideas."  

            Jack glanced at Gibbs, "She's right ye know. Francis knows the fact that the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean… or was." He had noticed how easily the Dancer was maintaining a slight lead on the Pearl.

            "Aye, the two ships are equal in speed but the Dancer is better armed and has a brilliant captain to sail her." Gibbs replied, turning back to call to Angus, "Capt'n Sparrow 'ere agrees with that idea. The slaver has only had a couple of hour's head start and that's not sufficient to get anywhere really. The nearest island he could drop anchor at is around six hour's for the Pearl and his ship's bound to be slower."

            She turned to Angus, "Is there anywhere within two hours that he could get to?"

            "Is there anywhere that he could get to in two hours?" Angus asked them.

            Exchanging looks, Jack and Gibbs wondered why they would ask that question. Replying, Gibbs told them, "Aye. There's a little island with nothing but sand, rocks and palm trees. It's surrounded by rock cliffs on most sides and a reef on the one side where a ship might be able to set anchor if they could get past the reefs."

            "That's where he's gone then." Morgance smiled, "He's playing a game with us."

            "How do ye mean Morgance?"

            "Francis knew that I would sail as soon as I found out. He would 'ave known that I would assume that he's hiding on Tortuga still in fear of being caught."

            Nodding, Angus saw what she meant, "So ye think he's on this sand island that Gibbs just mentioned?"

            "Indeed I do Angus, indeed I do."

            Studying her face, he was worried that she wanted revenge more than anything. Looking at the distance between the two ships, Angus grabbed a rope and managed to swing over to the Black Pearl so he could talk with Gibbs easier.

            "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Angus." Gibbs shook his old friend's hand happily. "Took ye long enough to come over."

            "Her ladyship believes that Francis is on this island ye just spoke of before. She said that Francis would 'ave known that she'd assume he was still on Tortuga." Angus looked at Jack while speaking.

            Jack frowned thoughtfully, "It makes sense, I'll give her that. The island was one used by the rumrunners for stashing rum on and only small ships can make it through the reef into the safe bay of the island. No way either of these ships would make it in one piece."

            "Slave ships are normally fairly small in order to be inconspicuous." The first mate from the Wave Dancer murmured. "Do ye know if Francis knew that the girls came from the Wave Dancer?"

            "He didn't while I was still conscious but Hannah was putting up a damn good fight. She was the one who kept telling me to go to Morgan, to tell Morgan what had happened."

            Gibbs glanced over at Morgance whose attention was directed towards sailing her ship. "She's got something against slaver's hasn't she? I've heard that any slaver that crosses her path is soon destroyed."

            "I don't know if I should tell ye 'bout this but figuring how yer helping us get Marie, Tara and Hannah back from Francis, I guess I should."

            "Mustn't forget Anamaria. She was taken as well and she's from me crew." Jack shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't 'ave let them go for that walk."

            "Five years ago, Morgance was kidnapped by a slaver from a tavern in Jamaica. We went after her but by the time we got her back from the man the slaver had sold her to, she was a broken woman. Since then, Morgance has directed most of her passion into destroying slavers and hunting down the man who kidnapped her."

            "He was Francis wasn't he?" The captain of the Black Pearl asked in shock.

            Angus nodded, "Aye, that's why she's determined to find Francis this time and to destroy him once and for all. I just hope that she won't get herself hurt again by doing this."

            Staring across at Morgance, Jack realized why she was as hard as she was towards men. "One can't help but feel sorry for her. Ye said she was a broken woman when ye found her. But look at her now."

            "She's still a broken woman and her trust goes as far as me, Xavier, Tara, Hannah, Marie and Jacqueline and to the crew as well but no further. Morgance doesn't want to be hurt by a man ever again and so she's formed an unbreakable wall around her soul. That's why the Wave Dancer and revenge on slavers are her life."

            Morgance looked over at them and waved to Angus, "Ye coming back with the direction for this island?"

            Grabbing another rope to swing back over, Angus nodded to Jack and Gibbs after they'd given him the coordinates for the island that they had told him about. "Ye don't know about what happened and I never told ye anything. She would be shattered if she knew I'd told ye and I don't want to see her like that, ever."

            When Angus landed on the deck and let the rope swing back over to the Pearl, he turned to Morgance to give her the coordinates and found her studying him intensely. "Anything the matter Morgance? Ye seem distracted."

            "Ye'd better not 'ave told them Angus. If ye 'ave, yer life won't be worth living once I'm finished with ye. I don't want anyone to know about it." She growled. "Now give me those damn coordinates so we can find the girls."

            He gave her the coordinates, "I'd never tell anyone Morgance, and ye know it. We were talking about the island and I explained to them what ye thought. Sparrow told me that only small ships could make it through the reef that closes off the small bay on the island. He said that neither the Wave Dancer nor the Black Pearl could make it through in one piece safely."

            She nodded, "I knew that already. It makes sense now, why he'd choose that island since his ship, in the true fashion of slavers, is rather small."

            "What are ye going to do about it though Morgance? If ye can't take the Dancer to the slave ship then ye can't blow her to pieces with the cannons and kill Francis." Angus pointedly told her.

            "By god Angus, I didn't realize that." Morgance shook her head at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm when she replied.

            Angus rolled his eyes and glanced back over at the Black Pearl thoughtfully, "Yer best hope Capt'n, is to keep enough men to arm the cannons while sending everyone else in to flush the slavers out."

            "Actually, I thought I would fire a few warning shots at the reef that the could hear and then send in some brave but foolish man in to serve Francis and his slavers with an ultimatum." Brown eyes squinted in the sunlight but Morgance didn't want to seem distracted at that moment.

            She was getting a headache and the very thought of having to face Francis again was making her stomach turn over in summersaults. Around her, the crew was busy with the ship and Jacqueline was keeping a close eye on Xavier in case he decided to do something stupid. Waiting for her to speak again, Angus studied the tired and wary face of the woman pirate captain. Her face was pale and her eyes lacked some of the luster that always commanded the attention of people who met her. It was not at all strange really, that the fear of facing the man who had broken her both physically and mentally was causing Morgance to be quiet unlike herself. Angus had seen her hunt down men before in anger and in wrath, he had seen her hunt them with smiles and laughter, with tears and sorrow, with scowls and dark moods but he had never seen her hunt them with vengeance and with fear.

            "Morgance, ye should tell Sparrow about yer history with Francis. He'll want to know why ye 'ave such a grudge against the slaver." Angus murmured to her, hoping that she would not strike out at him for daring to suggest such a thing.

            "I can't Angus and ye know it. My life is hard enough to live with knowing that he might find me again without having to tell Jack Sparrow that I have one serious weakness that would bring me down. Imagine what he would think if he knew that I feared one man because he did me some harm?" Her voice wavered as she spoke and a flash of fear crossed her face.

            Placing a hand on her arm, the first mate smiled faintly, "Ye'll be alright girly and ye know it. Francis, why, he be a weak man if he derives enjoyment out of hurting women but ye are stronger and smarter then him. That scum won't know what hit him when ye get yer revenge and yer crewwomen back. He'll suffer in hell for the rest of eternity for what he has done to countless numbers of women… and men, I suppose he's made a profit out of them as well."

            "I just hope he hasn't hurt any of them. He may have started already and I don't know what I'll do if I get the girls back and he's hurt them. Marie wouldn't cope with it though Tara might. Hannah however, she's a sensitive woman and she probably tried to protect the others. Francis would start with her, she has the most will out of the lot." Morgan shook her head, strands of her black hair escaping from the braid that hung down her back.

            He wondered what her mind would be like if she discovered that they had been hurt. Angus could well remember the nightmares she had suffered every single night for a year after they rescued her and even now, she still suffered them on occasion… especially when she was really tired. "Don't ye worry Morgance, we're 'ere for ye and for the girls as well. Francis will be dead soon enough and ye can rest easy after that. I just caution ye that telling Sparrow would be a good idea. He might think some mighty strange things if ye broke down at some point during this because the memories became too much for ye."

            Morgance smiled sadly at him, "Aye, I see what you mean Angus but I do not want to tell anyone, ever. Father always taught me that fear is ones worst enemy and that to give someone knowledge of your fear, is to give them power over you."

            "Yer a stubborn lass Morgan Rose but ye know yer heart and yer soul better than anyone else in the world. Now, we should drop anchor just outside the reef where it's safe and hold council with Sparrow and Gibbs. Plans are useful things." He grinned and waved over at Gibbs who was watching them thoughtfully.

            "Plans. Right." She sighed, rubbing her head warily in hope that she could will the headache away.

*****

Grr, I didn't like the idea of saying that Morgance had been kidnapped by slavers but I needed a reason to say why she hated them so much. Now, I hope you people who read this story will be nice and REVIEW! I like responding to reviews on occasion and here are the responses for those nice people who have reviewed.

            Clumseysweetpea:  Thanks and as for the said bit. I hate it when I read something and the writer has put 'said this' 'she said/he said' and anything like that. You can say something in ways that are different from said.

            Brizy: Good stuff eh? I'm glad you think so. Your writing's not so bad either.

            Magoo1: Well, there's been a lot more since you reviewed and I assure you, there will continue to be more.

Now, I also want to say that I love you all and that I hope everyone has had a good Easter.


End file.
